


Make Him Run

by weakinteraction



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Twelve and Missy, alone in the console room ...(Set somewhere around Eaters of Light, when Missy's secretly in the TARDIS.)





	Make Him Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



They were nearly naked when the Doctor, inevitably, said, "This is wrong."

"Precisely, Doctor!" Missy said. " _That's_ what makes it fun. But we're quite alone in here. So the question is: can you be bad, without witness, without fear, without consequences?" She hopped onto the console, giving him a beckoning look.

"Be careful! The dimensional--"

"Biolocked controls, remember? Don't give me that look. Of course I checked that you hadn't accidentally excluded any parts of my anatomy. I believe the humans call it 'twerking'."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things ..."


End file.
